Ready
by Karen Weasley
Summary: Astoria reflects before her wedding.


**Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition: Finals round 2. For this round, the challenge for chaser two was to write a story that begins and ends with the same word; I chose the word "Ready". My optional prompts were Draining, Season, and Rush. I hope you enjoy!**

_**?**_

"Ready?"

Astoria took a deep breath as she thought about how much could be conferred through such a simple word. If she responded positively, she would be walking down the aisle to her new husband and her new life. If she responded negatively, she would be singlehandedly responsible for an incredible scandal.

She couldn't help but think how much had changed in the span of four seasons…

_Summer_

The war had finally ended. Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord, and now it was left to the Pureblood families to decide whether or not to join the new world. The Greengrasses had mostly remained neutral throughout the war, preferring to stay out of the way and allow other families to disgrace themselves by running around with a madman.

Now, Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass were throwing a party that would place them back in good graces with the other Pureblood families as well as in the eyes of the general Wizarding community. The secondary goal of the party was, of course, trying to match their daughters Daphne and Astoria off with Pureblood men.

Astoria had been enjoying herself, wandering around the large hall when her father had approached her with a young man not far behind.

"Astoria, dear, I'd like to introduce Mr. Draco Malfoy. I'm sure you remember him from school, yes?"

Astoria offered her hand to Draco who bent and grazed the back of her knuckles with his lips. "Miss Greengrass," he said silkily.

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Malfoy," Astoria replied politely.

"Well, I'll leave the two of you to get acquainted," Mr. Greengrass declared before walking off with a grin towards his wife.

Astoria spent the rest of the evening engaging in polite conversation with Draco.

_Fall_

Ever since the ball to celebrate the end of the war, Draco Malfoy had been calling on Astoria at least three times a week for a brief stroll around the garden or a cup of tea in the sunroom, and Astoria had come to care for him in a way. At least, she did find herself looking forward to his visits.

Near the end of October, Draco had joined her in the rose garden for one of their leisurely strolls. They paused at a bench in the middle of the path, and Draco gestured for her to sit. Once she had, he knelt before her and took her hand.

"Astoria, I have come to value your company over these past few months. I would be honored if you would accept my ring." He lifted the lid of a small ornate box to reveal a diamond ring.

Astoria gasped and stared at the ring; even though she had been enjoying her time with Draco, she had not been expecting such a move so soon. Still, she knew that this idea had probably come from their parents and that refusing would cause enormous scandal. "Of course, Draco, I would be honored," she replied with a delicate smile.

_Winter_

The plans for the wedding were in full swing. Astoria's mother had already commissioned a caterer, a decorator, and a tailor. Her father had already booked the location and offered up the money for the ceremony. Astoria stood in the middle of the tailors shop staring at a selection of at least fifteen dresses all for her big day.

Her mother was ecstatic at the news, Daphne was jealous and angry, and her father could not be more proud. Astoria, however, wasn't so certain how she felt about the match. Despite her knowledge of the way things worked in Pureblood families, she could not help but feel empty at the idea that she was going to spend the rest of her life with a man who only proposed to her because of her name and wealth.

There were those rare moments when she thought that maybe he actually cared for her, but then she reminded herself that if she became too attached and then found him cheating on her, she would be destroyed. Instead, she kept the face of a proper Pureblood girl who never shows emotion. She knew that was what Draco would prefer anyway.

"Astoria?" her mother asked impatiently. "Are you even listening?"

"I'm sorry mother," she replied quickly. "I was simply rendered speechless by the quality of the dresses."

"Do you see one you like?" her mother asked, her tone changing from disapproving to excited in the blink of an eye.

Astoria hurried over to the selection and selected several to try on in the changing room.

Within another hour, Astoria and her mother stood at the counter paying for the loveliest dress Astoria had ever seen. Still, as she hung it on her closet door in her room, she could not help but sigh as she realized that she was one step closer to the biggest day of her life.

She was supposed to be excited; she knew she was. Her wedding day was supposed to be the happiest moment of her life, the day that she completed her happily ever after. Instead, Astoria was staring at a day that would be celebrated by a crowd of proper, wealthy people who thought that her match was perfect, not because of love, but because of money. She wished she could find the courage to ask Draco about his motives for the wedding; did he really care about her, or was it all an act for the sake of his image?

"Astoria!" Daphne called through the door. "Mother says the florist is here!"

Astoria sighed silently and straightened her hair before leaving her room to go deal with the next aspect of her wedding.

_Spring_

It was the night before the wedding. Astoria sat dejectedly in a club sipping some wine and thinking. She was supposed to be at home sleeping, but the wedding plans were so draining that she had needed the night away from everything.

"Having second thoughts?" a voice asked from beside her.

Astoria turned to see Hermione Granger sitting at the bar next to her drinking a Firewhiskey. Astoria knew that Hermione had had a scandal a few months ago by refusing her fiancé at the altar.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just wish I knew if Draco actually loved me or not."

Hermione nodded. "I can understand that."

"May I ask why you denied Ron Weasley at the altar?" Astoria asked desperately.

Hermione laughed. "Of course! I didn't really love him," she admitted. "I had gone through the whole thing because it was expected of me, but I always had a thing for someone else."

"How did you find the courage to say no?"

"Well, the person I wanted to be with came to see me before I walked. I got such a rush from him just walking into the room, and I knew I couldn't do it. So, I followed my heart and told Ron no. Now I'm here with the man I love." She waved across the room to what looked like one of the Weasley twins. "Fred and I are so happy, and Ron will eventually get over it. I just couldn't accept a life with someone I didn't love."

"Is that what I should do?" Astoria asked quietly.

Hermione shook her head violently. "No I don't think so. You see, Draco and I work together. Ever since that party last summer, he's been so much happier. I really think he cares about you; I can see it in his eyes. He's been so jumpy all week: nervous, I'll bet. You should go through with it, Astoria. But, don't be afraid to tell him how you feel."

_Present_

Astoria thought about Hermione's words and smiled. She glanced down the aisle and saw Draco waiting for her and knew she was making the right choice. She smiled at her father and replied, "Ready."


End file.
